This invention relates generally to the field of fluid injection apparatuses and associated methods for hydrating plants, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a fluid injection apparatus and method for supplying a pressurized fluid to a cut end of a tree.
Live Christmas trees are commonly cut transversely across a lower portion of the trunk and erected within a tree stand for enjoyment during the Christmas season. Cutting the trunk severs the sap carrying capillaries otherwise connected to the root system for delivering sap to the tree""s living cell structure. Although cut, the end of the tree is nevertheless somewhat permeable to the ingestion of a fluid into the sap carrying capillaries. If the cut end, or xe2x80x9cpermeable portion,xe2x80x9d is not immersed in a fluid such as water the tree will very quickly dry out and become an extremely dangerous fire hazard. The likelihood of the tree burning increases when commonplace decorations on the Christmas tree include electrical components and/or candles.
Typically, the cut end of the Christmas tree is placed into a reservoir that is fillable with a nutrient fluid such as water. A freshly cut tree will absorb fluid initially, but the amount absorbed quickly diminishes. Generally, within a few days a Christmas tree arranged to absorb fluid through the cut end (permeable portion) will in fact take in a relatively small amount of the fluid, not enough to prevent the drying out process. The result is that even a Christmas tree in water will nevertheless become a dangerous fire hazard in just a matter of days.
Some freshly cut trees that are grown in temperate conditions are dry enough to burn. But even trees initially too green to burn when cut will begin drying out immediately after being cut. Within the normal timeframe associated with shipment and sale the tree usually has dried out to the point it must be handled as a fire hazard when brought into the home. It has been determined that by providing a pressurized fluid supply to the permeable portion of the cut tree that substantially more fluid can be injected into the sap carrying capillaries and circulated through the tree than that which is possible by absorption. By pressurized fluid injection the drying out process can be prevented to the extent that the Christmas tree remains too green to burn for a period of time longer than that traditionally associated with the indoor display of the Christmas tree. It is to this improvement that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides an apparatus and an associated method for supplying a pressurized fluid to a permeable portion of a tree. One aspect of the invention provides a fluid injection apparatus comprising a receptacle engageable with the tree forming a chamber around the permeable portion of the tree. The fluid injection apparatus further comprises a reservoir in fluid communication with the chamber. A pump selectively transfers the fluid from the reservoir to the chamber, pressurizing the fluid in the chamber.
In this aspect of the fluid injection apparatus the chamber is pressurized directly by the pumping action of the pump. A fluid return line can be provided to return fluid from the chamber to the reservoir. In another aspect of the fluid injection apparatus the chamber is pressurized by the head pressure of a column of fluid pumped from the reservoir into an elevated accumulator and gravity fed into the chamber.
In another aspect of the present invention a tree stand is provided for supporting a tree and delivering a supply of pressurized fluid to the tree. The tree stand comprises a base comprising a clamp grippingly engaging a portion of the tree and a plurality of legs having a first end supportable on a planar surface and a second end supporting the clamp so as to support the tree on the planar surface. The base supports a fluid injection apparatus comprising a receptacle supported by the base and engageable with the tree forming a chamber around a permeable portion of the tree. The fluid injection apparatus further comprises a reservoir in fluid communication with the chamber and a pump selectively transferring the liquid from the reservoir to the chamber, pressurizing the fluid in the chamber.
In another aspect of the present invention a method is provided for supplying a pressurized fluid to a tree. First, a fluid-retaining chamber is provided around a permeable portion of the tree. Second, a reservoir containing a supply of the fluid is provided in fluid communication with the chamber. Third, the fluid is pumped from the reservoir to pressurize the chamber. Additionally, the fluid can be selectively pumped to vary the fluid pressure in the chamber.